


Get to a Universe Far, Far Away.

by Renegade_Maker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Closeted Character, Dean is In Over His Head, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Force sensitive Castiel, Has nothing to do with The Force Awakens, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, POV other characters, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smuggler Dean, Swearing, Twi'Lek Charlie, Wookiee Benny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Maker/pseuds/Renegade_Maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Docking Bay 221, in a particularly sleazy area of Coruscant, Dean and his crew hastily prepare the infamous smuggling ship Impala-KAZ2Y5 for departure.<br/>It's not like they've done anything wrong, other than steal a few crates of cargo from a warlord. Hey if Dean does a job he gets paid and no nerf herder Hutt is going to flake out.<br/>The thing is no one could predict what the consequences of stealing this particular crate would have. Why it's contents are so valued that it has sent the best bounty hunters and even some Sith in out for Deans head. The fate of the universe rests on some particularly handsome broad shoulders. With some help from some friends and an angel of sorts Dean and co set about saving the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's no cargo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Long time reader first time writer here.  
> This is a fic that may sometimes not completely adhere to the universe of Star Wars. I will make mistakes and I probably won't correct them so if you want a pure universe, this is not the story you're looking for. It's a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy this. I'm biting my nails.  
> All mistakes made are my own. Forgive me.  
> M xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe in which they are in. Not my sandbox, not my toys.

This was bad. Dean had been looking forward to having a bit of R & R before jetting off but that Hutt had gone and screwed him over.  
The sharp sounds of shots being fired made him pick up his pace as he raced for the docking bay hanger.  
He was the last to reach the door and quickly shut the airlock.

Firing two shots into the control panel to make sure the door shorted out. He couldn’t resist doing the gunslinger twirl of his pistol.

"Dean!"  
Sammy was hanging out of the Impalas Cargo loading bay as he moved the final crates into place.

"Get a move on! Or do you want us to be the Rancors next meal!"  
Dean rolled his eyes but sprinted over to the door.

"Alright, alright keep your panties on.”  
Sam threw him his bitch face and ran to the engine room. Dean sprinted to the cockpit.

Charlie was already setting up the codes for flight departure. Dean glanced at the pink Twi’lek as he started the launch boosters.  
“Hey Dean! Next time you decide to steal from Jactu the Hutt. Maybe do some research on the slimy worm?”

She spun her chair to glare menacing at him.  
“Do you even listen to the gossip on Coruscant?! We’ve stepped in it badly this time!”

Dean grabs the controls and pushes forward, listening for the beautiful sound of his engine.  
“Look Charlie, I know all your lectures. And you know me, so you know I’ll probably do something like this again!”

He gives her the patented Dean Winchester grin whilst making sure the deflector shields are at full power and feeling the hum as his modified thrust boosters take them away.  
Reaching the outer atmosphere and making their way towards the planet blockade.  
“Did we get the right codes this time?! I’m not going to be the one who has to bribe our way out!”

Sam leant against the door frame while wiping the sweat off his face.  
Dean grinned at the memory of using Sam as bargaining chip to get off a planet.  
Suddenly he was whacked over the head.  
“It’s not funny Dean! I had her tentacles all over me! It was gross! She kept playing with my hair and gargling “Wood yooo lioke moi to plait iit soometiome!!”  
“Well if you let me get the clippers!”

Dean ducked as Sam went for him again.

“Don’t worry Samuel I got the right codes, your reputation is safe with me princess.”  
“It’s Sam”  
“Alright go back to engine room make sure that Wookiee isn’t screwing around with Baby’s hyperdrive too much, I had her perfect before.”

“You do know that Benny has more knowledge on hyperdrives then even Charlie right!”  
“Yeah but Baby’s a one off, she listens to me don’t you darlin’?’”  
Dean stroked the dashboard.  
Oh god! Do you two want to be alone?”  
Sam smirked as Charlie laughed giving him a high five.

“Alright get back to work you two, I’m about to get clearance.”  
He sulked a little whilst flipping switches and thought of switching Sam’s shampoo again. He’d seen the instant color range on the HoloNet and wondered if pink or green would be the best for his baby brother.  
After clearing customs and finally patching in the co-ordinates they would be in free space for 8 hours hopefully far enough that they were out of the reach of Jactu the (slime ball) Hutt.

Going to relax a little in the Mess, where the new Chef Chuck was prepping for dinner.  
Chuck was a strange guy. He always seemed nervous and his eyes were always flicking around the room as if he was looking for every exit for any situation.  
It had bothered Dean right up until he had tried the apple pie that Chuck had made.  
He’d eaten it all and it was the first time Chuck had smiled as he wiped his sweating palms on his apron. The guy was weird but that was a common trait in his crew.  
Benny the Wookiee who is chief engineer they’d met on Kashyyyk It seem like the big flea bag had fallen in love with the ship as much as Dean and even though they hadn’t really been recruiting you try saying no to a 7 foot 5 Wookiee.  
The guy was alright though and riled up Sam on occasion, so that was a plus.  
Sam bumped his feet off the table. Rubbing his eyes Dean glared up at his over grown brother.  
“Hey, so get this!! I was looking at all the crates we managed to take. Twelve of them are marked as ship parts easy credits but there’s an odd one.”  
Sam frowned as he went over the Holo Card.  
“It just reads ‘Cargo’.” 

Dean sighed rubbing his face.

“Could be stimulants. If it is we will dump it in the next Asteroid belt we find.”  
“Let’s go find out what we’re dealing with.”  
Making their way to cargo bay the gentle hum of the ships engine and the echo of Sams and Deans boots do not settle his heart.  
“I have a bad feeling about this.”  
Dean hits the password to the Cargo Bay.

“No shit Dean! If we get caught with a crate full of stimulants who do you reckon is gonna land in deep space jail?”  
“I dunno man, I don’t think it’s Stims, I think it may be worse than that.”

Standing outside the crate, looking at it there’s nothing too suspicious which means shit to Dean.  
He’s been around enough space cargo to know that nothing is what it appears. Grabbing a laser torch he starts on the top hinge slowly progresses to the bottom.

Chucking the protective headgear off, he lets the door fall.

Sam grabs his arm at the sight that’s before them. A frightened man or an angel… Nope, no way, no such thing they are fairy tales. Only species on backwater planets believe in angels. 

The wings are wrapped tightly around the naked torso of the man he’s visibly shaking cuffed with pure silver hand-cuffs and chained to the ceiling of the crate.  
His face snaps up at the sound of Deans approaching footsteps as green eyes meet blue.  
“This is no cargo Sam, this is slavery”

Meanwhile On Coruscant

 

Jactu sat upon a golden bed with three Twi’Leks chained to his body. They were ordered to laugh, entertain and please the great one.  
They knew if they didn’t it’d be a meeting with the beast, a rancor often starved so when it fed it would be grotesque and messy. 

The news had reached him that Dean Winchester a lowly smuggler had swindled him. A Twi’lek had died of suffocation upon hearing the news. The giant slug had called all the bounty hunters at his disposal. And had it put on the HoloNet that he wanted Dean Winchester and his Cargo brought back. A sum of twenty five million credits would be rewarded as bounty. 

The Hutt is terrified, a feeling he did not have often. He knows what happens to people when they displease the Empire.

“I want that Angel, Crowley.”  
A dark robed women appeared standing disconcertingly close.

Cowley grimaced  
“They’re in deep space your ladyship and have manged to block all signals so we can’t find them via scanner”

“I don’t care where they are, find them! Or I will end you and it will be slow and painful and I will drink your blood and be happy that you, a pathetic turncoat will be out of my way.”  
The figure disappears with a fluttering of robes.

“Well, shit.”  
Crowley mutters and swiftly makes for his spacecraft.


	2. The Hunters Become The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mostly comatose Angel on board what could go wrong?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, a few things happened over the Christmas/ New Years Break. So it's been slow updating. It's not my best but I tried.
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone x

Blue eyes glared out from shaggy brown hair. Dean swallowed his mouth dry all of a sudden.  
Sam stood in a stupor and the seconds ticked by the thrum of the engine and the gentle rattle of the chains echoing in the hull.

“What’s your name?”  
Dean winced, he hadn’t meant to sound hostile but he was losing his collective shit here. 

The soft sound of rustling feathers as the wing drew tight and bunched against the man’s back and the angel bowed his head growling softly at the floor.  
“Hey, hey we’re not going to hurt you.”

Sam tried to make his large frame look less intimidating.  
Shifting forward a little to allow some light into the crate Sam reaches for the chain.

“Whoa, Sammy wait a minute we don’t know if he’s house trained what if he goes full psychotic pigeon on us!” 

“Dean he’s hurt look at his back and I don’t think he has the energy to do anything we can’t handle”  
Sam’s face is doing the pinching look that means Dean can’t argue.

“Fine!”  
Dean goes to grab the chain cutter as Sam went to grab a blanket. 

“Stupid naked angels…Taking up room on my ship. Why not just become a damn taxi service.” 

Deans mutterings bounced around the hull making Sam throw bitch faces three and four over his shoulder.  
As Sam wrapped a large blanket over the man’s frame trying to see if there were any wounds.

“Dean, look at this!”

Sam gently moved the blanket around the Angels shoulders to reveal faint glowing writing on the back just hidden by the wings themselves.  
The Black wings ruffled slightly and the Blue eyed man growled louder at them but made no violent advances.

“Ahh this must be a Thursday, I could never get the hang of them.” Dean scratched his chin idly.

Sam murmured words to the angel and slowly the man was shuffled to the med bay and laid out carefully on the bunk.  
“Must be a pain in the ass having to sleep with wings”  
Dean closed the door and punched in the security pin. Nothing could get in or more importantly out without some impressive hacking.

Sam looked deep in thought for a moment.

“Here’s the thing Dean, all the lore about angels is that they are immortals as far as I can tell they don’t sleep.”

“Wait you’ve studied angels?!"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued walking to the bridge.

“Man you need a girlfriend.”

Dean waited a minute remembering the blue eyes. He’d seen enough of war zones and from time to time his own eyes reflected in the mirror remembering tough and bloody memories.  
That guy had seen some shit. Hell he’s definitely a warrior the guy was covered in scars and his body looked like a weapon all muscle and…no he’s not going there. 

What the hell was he thinking! It must be the stress, when was the last time you had some real time off.

Time for some shut eye, walking lightly passed the med bay door. He wasn’t scared of the angel. He was terrified and not for just the sensible reasons either.

 

*Twelve parsecs away in a classy fighter star ship*

 

Crowley drummed the bridge controls idly flipping through the information of the crew and captain of the Impala.  
He couldn’t help but kind of like the rag tag team of misfits. Never the less, he had a job to do, hopefully it wouldn’t take him too long and he’d be back to running the Empires prison in no time (A little slice of hell for every inmate, personalized by Crowley himself.). 

“The price I pay being the top agent I guess.”  
Crowley mused as he placed the file down resting on the bridge computer there were intel and all sorts of lovely tidbits holofiles brimming with info and recordings of confessions from his tortured inmates. 

Crowley knew little of the angel. It made him curious to see the being in the flesh and he wanted to see if he could break the beast. It’d be a jewel in his crown to have a pet angel. But for now he needed to follow and watch where this Dean Winchester he would hide.

“Squirrelly sort of fellow isn’t he.” 

Crowley’s eyes squinted at the HoloMap which showed the path of the Impala darting between galaxies never stopping and using impressive evasive tactics. Her crew definitely knew their stuff.

Crowley grinned “But I’m better.”

*Back On The Impala*

 

Dean woke up gasping, sweat coursed down his back, his shirt stuck to his chest. The memories of the yellow eyed demon that had hunted his family slipped slowly away.  
He stumbled into the en suite and washed his face thoroughly. It’d been a long time since he’d been haunted by that particular dream. He paced his room there were things going on and all this angel stuff was giving him headaches.  
Dean found himself standing outside the medbay. Leaning against the wall he breathed in.  
Not really knowing why he keyed in the pin and entered the room. The man lay on the bed, soft wings draped over the sides. Dean knew only creepy people watched people sleep.  
He busied himself checking the rooms monitors and as he reached over to check the angels pulse. The angels eyes were open and he had grabbed Deans arm.

“You!” 

Blue eyes blazed.

“Hey buddy, watch it!”

Wrestling a little longer then he would have liked Dean broke out of the grasp and backed up against the wall. 

The Angel tried to get out of the bed the sheet dipping below his naval showing of the golden skin and some sort of ancient looking script.  
“You’re lucky I don’t bruise easily.”  
“There’s something hunting us, something big.”

The angel sagged forward Dean caught him first.

“Alright Kojak, back into bed.”

“M’ Castiel not Kojak”

“Alright Cas.” 

The Ange- Castiel, passes out.

Dean rearranges the blanket around the guys chest and takes a moment to calm down. He’s been clenching his jaw and his teeth feel like they’re about to become diamonds.

This is not good.


	3. Saying Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff really. Probably should quit this..

Selling off the Impala had nearly killed him, breaking into the Rodians base had not been easy and Dean had taken flak   
for how he’d gotten dewy eyed at the retrieval of the Impala.  
Sam had rolled his eyes and Charlie had retold the story of how she’d caught him kissing the control panel,professing his undying love and how he’d never leave her alone. She was exaggerating but Dean would never tell them to what extent.

Unfortunately this time he didn’t really have the option of selling anything and for some reason his conscious   
made him believe he couldn’t just leave Cas on some asteroid like space junk so that is how he had made the decision to bring the angel back to the Bunker.  
The Bolt hole was the crews’ home away from home. 

The Bunker had been a place handed down to the boys from their father. After their Mum had died in a tragic fire, John had become a bounty hunter and consequently they had grown up living the life travelling from space port to space port always with the Impala but when he was able John had always returned to The Bunker.

It was an early morning for Dean he had slept tossing and turning black wisps of darkness invading happy memories and had no peace from the problem that was Castiel.

He stood in the kitchen boxer clad knowing that all the crew were sleeping except for Sam who was in the gym. Crazy did run in the genes but Sam had the majority in his opinion. 

Standing over the toaster Dean stared in to space. The words ‘What the fuck’ seemed to be on loop making laps in his mind. Something shook him out of his trance.

Slowly turning around to find a bedraggled Angel wasn’t surprising but still had his hackles up.

“What the fuck dude!”

The Angel seemed to squint as he cocked his head to the side.

“I thought “Hello” was the more common term in greeting, my people skills are not the best.”

The guy was shitting him right Dean just opened and shut his mouth a few times. 

The sound of wings ruffling and Cas moved close to Dean. He could see the pair of sweat pants he’d found were a bit loose and sliding down a bit on Cas. Dean swept his eyes over the man’s torso and noticed the kolto tank had helped the wounds heal leaving minimal scaring. But his eyes looked tired like a million years of sleep wouldn’t be enough kind of tired. 

“I believe your food is burning.”

Cas cocked his head as Deans yell of “Son of a bitch!” rang out as the fire alarm went off and surprisingly so did the fire bots came in spraying extinguisher all over the joint.


	4. Coffee and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the beginning of epic adventures don't usually start of with a conversation over breakfast with a Winged individual, but what can you do but pour the coffee and wait for the caffeine to do its job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i'm bad at this. All the apologies to you dear reader.  
> It's been a tough time,I don't really want to give you excuses.  
> Know that I will try to be better.  
> xx

Coffee in hand and sitting in the boardroom while the kitchen aired out Dean motioned for Cas to sit down, the angel ruffled his wings as he sat across looking uncomfortable.

"Look, relax i'm not gonna torture you alright so you know, unclench already"  
Dean nodded to Sam as the door slid open to allow the man in. Sam frowned looking over at the Angel. "Should you even be up?"

"When i'm not hampered by warding dampers my kind have increased healing abilities."  
Dean snorted at the way the Angel sounded like a robot, the smirk sliding off his face when Blue eyes met his in an intense stare.  
"So uh.. you can heal fast what else? Shoot lasers from your pupils, read minds! Come on, what kind of hoodoo can we expect?"

Truthfully the idea of this guy reading minds freaked him the hell out. A man has gotta have privacy.  
The angel tilted his head dry lips turned down "No, I do not have that gift I can feel intense emotions and to my knowledge have not produce and lasers from my eyes"  
His wings twitched, a few small feathers drifted down and his shoulders slumped forwards.

"This wasn't meant to happen. I was trying to help my family- I have to save all of them"

Sam scraped his chair moving closer

"What can we do?"

"Sam we don't even know what he is- why the hell should we get involved in, whatever crazy crap is going on. No offence man, but we don't do damsel rescues."

"Oh come on Dean! We could help some people!"  
"We always help people! Remember those guys the Cat guys-"  
"They were Cathar Dean!"  
"We helped them out! I still get itchy, I swear all their damn fur-"  
"Only because they gave you help with some upgrading on the Cooling Systems, Don't think I don't know about that."

"I can offer you crystals."

Both brothers stop bickering to look at the angel.

"Come again ruffles?"

"Crystals, I can get you some in exchange for your help."

Dean leaned back in his chair crossing his ankles and arms.

"How many we talking?"

"I can give you at least sixty from my personal collection-"

"I don't know man sixty doesn't sound like a lot-"

Blue eyes blaze and the air has a static pinch to it.

Dean finds it hard to breathe and swallows the whine that had seemed to have forced its way up.

"Sixty is fine, we'll get you home nice and safe but anything after- it's on you dude" Dean grunts out.

The atmosphere suddenly goes back to normal and Dean tries to breath deeply without looking weak.

"That is amenable. I have the coordinates for you navigation"

Dean waves his hand "Sure, sure head to the bridge I'll punch 'em in and you'll be home in time for dinner"

Cas stiffly nods and leaves the room little feathers falling lightly behind him.

Sam wipes a palm over his face looking at his brother "Really Dean! Crystals!"

"What?! I know a guy who knows a guy, we're gonna be rich Sammy!"


End file.
